Reading Chosen Two: Books, Stones and Snakes
by Dark Serpent Cat
Summary: In Chosen Two we watch as Vladimir Dracula and Harry Potter attend Hogwarts together and forge an unbreakable bond. But what would happen if the night of Dudley's birthday Vernon takes punishing Harry to far. Come and see how such a change leads our characters to reading about their future together only to find their future's have already begun to change. Characters Read Fanfic


**DSC:** Fellow Young Dracula fans and anyone else reading this. So I know the people who read my fanfics are probably upset that I am doing ANOTHER new story instead of focusing on my other stories. However, I have been dying to do a reading the books fic since before the Purge. Since I can't do that I am doing a reading the Fanfic fic.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, Young Dracula or Chosen Two. HP belongs to JK Rowling, Young Dracula belongs to BCC, and Chosen Two belongs to HeathenVampires who I would recommend visiting for their YD fanfics and Chosen One One-Shots some of which play a minor mention to in the future

 **ALSO:** I want to make this clear. I HAVE PERMISSION FROM HEATHENVAMPIRE to write this fic. They agreed to post an Author's Note in their story to further prove this. But it might not come out until next chapter or they might of just added it to the most recent chapter.

 **WARNING** : Pre-Slash and eventual Slash, harems (cause I love them), short tempered vampires trying to drink your blood, creature inheritance (but NOT one ALL wizards can gain one, I may have done them in the past but honestly that makes no sense anymore so when I do it is special), Swearing, Trigger Happy Wizards, and a whole bunch of others I don't even know yet.

 **SHOUT OUT:** HeathenVampire who gave me permission to write the fic

 **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END**

* * *

 **THE SNAKE, THE VAMPIRES AND THE BLOOD MIRROR.  
**

The multi-verse, an accumulation of various alternative universes and realities that exist on a plane all their own. As the name implies, there are various types of universes that make up the multiverse. Some worlds are similar to ours with a few changes here and there and connections through various ways. Some worlds are completely different with different rules, lands, people, and items. Then there are the universes created from the combination of two separate universes. These universes, despite having many similarities to its parents, are vastly different with new stories and events of their own right. Finally, at least for the known universes, there exist the types of universes born from one change, a single event or choice that did not occur in the parent world and leads to new events creating a universe all its own. Each of these universes exist and each of these universes continue to create new universes to the point that should anyone enter the multiverse it is impossible to tell from where each universe was born from.

Our story begins in a newly created universe, a universe in which a small change led to big results, and whose parent was born from the combination of two universes itself. In the parent universe there exists a world where magic, witches, wizards, vampires, werewolves, and various other beings and creatures of myth live alongside those of humans, hidden away. In this world there exists a pair of boys known as the Chosen Two. One boy was a young orphan known as Harry Potter who grew up with his spiteful Aunt Petunia Dursley and her family. On his eleventh birthday Harry would learn that he was a wizard, famous for "defeating" the Dark Lord Voldemort and would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The second boy was Vladimir Dracula, the son of the infamous vampire Count Dracula and future vampire himself. The summer of his eleventh year Vladimir would learn that, like his sister, he was one of the few vampires with enough magic to attend a wizarding school. As the two attended Hogwarts they would share an unbreakable bond that would help each other through the tribulations of their life. However, our story begins before the two boys started Hogwarts, before either boy even knew that they had magic.

Darkness, an endless void of shadows. That was the only thing that Harry Potter could see as he looked around at his surroundings. Harry Potter was used to the dark. Whenever he had been in trouble he would be locked away in his cupboard with the grate closed and be forced to sneak around at night when his relatives had been asleep in order to get food. Sometimes Harry had been forced to stay in his cupboard without any light should the bulb be dead or if he wanted his relatives to forget he existed. However, even in the darkness of his cupboard, where light was at its weakest, Harry would still be able to make out the vague outline of objects around him. Yet Harry couldn't even see that much as he looked around himself.

'Where am I?' Harry asked himself. 'What happened?'

As if summoned by his questions, memories began to flash in front of his eyes. It had started out the morning of June 23rd when Harry had been cooking for his cousin Dudley's birthday. His Aunt Petunia had gotten a call from their neighbor Arabella Figg who was unable to look after Harry that day as she had broken her leg by tripping on a cat. The Dursley's, unable to find anyone else who could take Harry, were forced to take him with them on their trip to the zoo. Everything had been going great for Harry, not only was he going on his first trip to the zoo but he had even got ice cream twice that day. He should have known it wouldn't last.

After lunch, Dudley had dragged everyone to the reptile house where he found the largest snake in the exhibit. Harry couldn't help but feel connected to the python, both of them raised in captivity, not knowing their parents, where they came from. It was as Harry was voicing these thoughts that he realized that the python understood him, as shown by the python nodding his head when asked. Almost instantly Dudley had come running as he saw the python moved, shoving Harry away. Before anyone could blink the glass had suddenly vanished from the display case causing Dudley to fall into the exhibit and allowing the python to leave, thanking Harry as he left.

Harry had known that the moment the Dursley's got home that he would be in big trouble. Whenever something freaky happened the Dursley's would always blame him and their punishments were always severe. As Harry was locked away in his cupboard, hearing Vernon drinking alcohol in the living room, he had hoped that his uncle would pass out as he normally did. However, his hopes had been in vain as he found himself being yanked out of the cupboard by a drunk and purple faced Vernon who was shouting about putting Dudley in danger and never dealing with Freaks again. The last thing Harry knew he was in the worst pain he had ever felt and even Dudley's beating couldn't compare.

"Am I dead?" Harry asked himself, his voice little more than a whisper.

"Not yet." A voice said out of the darkness. "But you will be soon."

"Who's there?" Harry shouted, his voice breaking as if he hadn't used it in a long time, before realizing what the voice said. "What do you mean not yet?"

As if out of nowhere a bright light appeared blinding Harry for a brief moment, causing the ten year old to blink as spots appeared in front of his eyes. Once the spots had disappeared, Harry found himself looking at something that could not have possibly been real. Floating in front of his face was a snake, but not an ordinary snake. The snake was large, larger than the python from the zoo and was wider then Harry's whole body. Its scales were silver but there was something to them that looked as if they were some sort of vapor like substance. Yet the scales still also shined with a myriad of lights. But what caught Harry's attention the most was the snake's eyes. Like most snakes the pupils were elongated giving off an eerie, paralyzing like sense, yet the truly interesting thing about the eyes was the fact that they were a vibrant green that Harry had only ever saw when he looked at his reflection.

" _Would you like to live_?" the voice, no the snake, asked with a distinctly feminine voice, breaking Harry from his trance like state.

" _What_?" Harry asked, not hearing the slight hiss in his voice.

" _Would you like to live_?" the snake asked again, her voice strangely soothing. " _You are on the verge of death. You have already passed limbo the only way for you to return to the land of the living is if I help you."_

" _And why are you helping me?"_ Harry asked with suspicion, his years at the Dursley's long since drilling into him that everything came with a price. " _What do you get out of this?"_

" _Oh there will be a price child, make no mistake."_ The snake said as if reading his mind. " _As for me, I will be allowed to move on. I have lived for over a millennium child, I have seen civilizations rise and fall, I had buried both my mates and children and watched as my very blood became tainted with madness, tearing each other apart, and failing to protect what descendants I still cared for. The only way for me to move on is if I pass my powers to you, the only descendant worthy who is capable of taking such power."_

'Descendant, me?' Harry thought to himself in confusion. 'How can I be descended from a giant snake?'

" _I was not always a "giant snake" child."_ The serpent hissed surprising Harry. " _I was once a being of flesh and blood. This is but my spiritual form giving to me so that I may help you."_

" _Then what are you_?" Harry asked, his head aching from confusion.

" _A being that has long since become what you mortals call myths_." The "Snake" hissed sadly. " _A being tied to mother magic in ways most creatures couldn't truly understand. It is only through a child of our blood, blessed by mother magic, and has the right magical affinity that we can truly pass our powers on to. But even then there is a price for my species to pay_."

" _Death_." Harry said in realization.

" _Indeed child_ ," the Snake hissed. " _The moment we pass on our powers on to the one, rare, person our spirits are free to move on to the afterlife. To be with our sons, daughters, mates. It is a fate many of us wish for but at the same time many of us feared_."

As Harry listened to the "Snake", he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was descended from some sort of snake like creature, who could only pass on if they gave their powers up to a descendant of theirs. It was unbelievable on so many levels and Harry could think of a dozen questions off the top of his head that supported the absurdity of the statement. Why him? If the snake had been waiting so long to move on why not give her power to someone else? If she was alive and cared enough about Harry why didn't she save him from the Dursley's sooner?

But, as Harry looked into the serpents emerald eyes, so similar to his own, he couldn't help but feel that she was telling the truth. It was as if every fiber of his being was telling him to trust the serpent. That everything she had said about herself and what she had gone through was true. Harry could only imagine the pain the serpent must have felt from everything she went through.

'But do I really want to live?' Harry asked himself. 'If I die I will finally be able to meet my parents. I would finally be free from the Dursley's. Besides, no one would care if I died. So what is there left for me to live for?' And did he truly want to live so long he experienced the same pain as the Snake in front of him?

Yet, Harry couldn't bring himself to say no to the snake. For some reason, it felt as if he was giving up and letting the Dursley's win. Maybe it was because he was tired of taking all their shit. Or maybe it was just some sort of vindictiveness towards the fact they killed him something that, despite their treatment of him, Harry never thought they would go so far. Whatever it was, the thought the Dursley's happiness with his death made him angry and sick.

Realizing what he was about to do was stupid, and that he would likely regret it, Harry looked the snake in the eye.

" _I'll take your deal_." Harry said.

" _Thank you my child_." The snake said before lunging at Harry becoming vapor that forced its way into Harry's mouth, preventing him from screaming as his body felt like every atom was being lit on fire.

* * *

It was a typical night in Stokely castle. Vlad was hunched over the large dining room table, his nose buried in a math book. Zoltan was over by the fire place chewing on a bone from the crypt, and the Count was sitting on his throne bored out of his mind.

"Oh honestly Vlad," The Count said, breaking the silence as he flitted over and snatched the book out of Vlad's hand. "I don't know why you are so obsessed with numbers lately. You should be focusing on more vampiric things, like learning the best way to bite a person."

Normally, Vlad would have ignored his father's complaining just mentioning that he was studying for finals that were occurring next week. But something inside of Vlad had been tense and feeling stressed all day. Vlad didn't know why but it felt as someone important to him was in danger but he couldn't figure out who it could be. The Count was perfectly able to take care of himself, although sometimes Vlad questioned that, and Ingrid was away at her boarding school somewhere on the border of Scotland so Vlad wouldn't be able to know if something was wrong with her. The same issue was with his mum who was with Patrick whose pack was Darkness knows where.

Yet, this feeling had been haunting Vlad to the point that he had snapped at multiple people today. Like when Renfield had served him maggots instead of cereal for breakfast for the umpteenth time. While Vlad's father had been overjoyed at his behavior, thinking it was a sign that Vlad was finally acting like a true vampire, it was giving Vlad a serious migraine. It was because of this migraine and feeling of being on edge that Vlad snapped at his dad.

"Will you give it a fucking rest for Darkness sake?" Vlad growled at his father. "I don't know what I have to do to get it through your thick skull. I DON'T WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE! I want to be a normal kid, who takes normal tests so that he can get a normal job when he grows up."

The silence was deafening as Vlad's eyes widened in shock as he realized what he had just done.

'Shit,' was the only thing Vlad could think before he found himself being turned around in the chair with his father hovering over him, the Count's eyes black with rage.

"Vladimir Dracos Arta Dracula, how dare you speak to me in such a way." the Count growled, a bolt of lightning flashing in the background. "I may allow such attitude towards others but I am your father and you will show me respect."

"Dad I'm-"

"SILENCE!" The Count shouted causing Zoltan to yelp as the flames from the fireplace grew and lit his tail on fire. "You want to be normal do you? Well when will you get it through your head that you are a VAMPIRE and you will NEVER be normal?"

Having grown up in the Dracula family, Vlad was used to seeing temper tantrums from both his father and sister which usually involved throwing things. However, never in his life, had his father been so angry with Vlad.

"But perhaps I need to remind you of what we are," the Count continued causing a shiver to run down Vlad's spine. "Clearly I have allowed these delusions of yours to run wild for too long. If you do not shape up soon I swear I will remove you from that school before you can say garlic."

"You can't," Vlad protested. "What about the court, they won't allow it."

"Oh but I can," The Count replied. "You forget young vampire, I can easily hypnotize the teachers at your school in order to make them believe that you are being home schooled. Tell me Vladimir would you like that, to never be able to never attend your precious school or see your little friends again?"

"No," Vlad shouted in fear before dropping his eyes to look at his shoes. "I'm sorry dad."

Finally, the Count let go of Vlad's chair before turning his back to Vlad.

"Go get your book," the Count finally sighed. "After you come back go to your room. Oh and your grounded until Monday."

"But-"

"It might be best if you don't argue with your father any further, Master Vlad." Zoltan warned, a thin vapor of smoke rising from his singed tail.

Knowing Zoltan was right Vlad began to stand up so that he could get his book, only to collapse to the ground and yell in pain.

"Vladimir," the Count shouted flitting over to the screaming boy. "Vladdy, what's wrong?"

"Burns!" Vlad gasped out. Vlad didn't know why but it felt as if his blood was on fire.

"RENFIELD!" The Count shouted for their servant. "Where is that parasite infested worm? RENFIELD!"

"He's gone out Master," Zoltan replied. "He said he needed to go out and get a special ingredient for dinner tomorrow."

"That useless waste of space!" The Count growled. "I swear when he gets back I'll..."

However, before the Count could describe what he would do the whole castle begun to shake violently as if an earthquake had gone off.

"Oh for Darkness sakes what now!" The Count growled before hearing the bells ring. "That shouldn't be possible, neither Ingrid nor Vlad are sixteen yet."

It was as the Count said this that the floor under the dining room table collapsed, sending the table crashing down towards the basement. But the Count barely noticed this as his attention was too preoccupied by the large, floating mirror that hovered over the hole and glowed with a bright light.

"What is going on?" The Count asked in shock before a vortex opened up from the mirror sucking the three residents into it. Not one of them even noticed the multiple balls of light that flew through the window only to be sucked into the vortex with the Dracula's.

* * *

 **DSC: So this is the first chapter the reading will start in the next but the reason I am posting it without the reading is because I want to ask if anyone has certain characters they want in the reading. I am NOT saying they WILL BE added but I want to hear suggestions in case I forgot someone. I will not be adding characters later so be WARNED**


End file.
